Rusted Kushala Daora
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Certain Parts Break Limping |Habitats = Town, Interceptor's Base, Polar Field, Battlequarters |Monster Size = 2129.0 1261.6 |Monster Relations = Kushala Daora |Generation = Second }} Rusted Kushala Daora is an Elder Dragon and a Variant of Kushala Daora introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Rusted Kushala Daora is a Kushala Daora whose whole metallic skin is rusting. Behavior and Abilities Rusted Kushala Daora has a much more aggressive behavior than that of it's normal counterpart. It tends to use more physical attacks such as biting and charges to attack hunters, and stay on the ground more often. Its roar and screeches are slightly different from Kushala Daora's. Rusted Kushala Daora uses his aerial turnaround bite much more often normal Kushala Daora, and can immediately attack with a charge or a wind blast after jumping back (whereas a non-rusted Kushala Daora always taunts first). Habitat Rusted Kushala Daora can be found in the Polar Field. Additionally, it tends to attack cities and military bases on its way leading to hunts in the Town/Battlequarters and the Interceptor's Base. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Rusted Kushala Daora Carves In Second Generation games (MH2, MHF2 and MHFU), Rusted Kushala Daora shares its carves and rewards with normal Kushala Daora. For the shared carves and materials, see Kushala Daora Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Rusted Kushala Daora Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank||true Rusted Kushala Daora Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Kushala Daora Main Article: 'Kushala Daora''' Kushala Daora is an Elder Dragon and the normal version of Rusted Kushala Daora. It was introduced in Monster Hunter 2 alongside Rusted Kushala Daora. Hard Core (HC) Rusted Kushala Daora HC Rusted Kushala Daora was a stronger version of Rusted Kushala Daora exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier. Gallery ''For more images, see Rusted Kushala Daora Photo Gallery MHFO HC Rusted Kushala Daora.png HC rusted kusha ^^.png HG Rust Kusha 1.jpg Notes Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Variants Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:Large Monsters